


An Engagement Present

by kindkit



Category: Tintin
Genre: Age Difference, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Bianca knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Engagement Present

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Les Bijoux de la Castafiore_ / _The Castafiore Emerald_.

Dear Captain Warlock is positively _fuming_ , of course, like the growly old thing he is, muttering at each congratulatory telegram and using, well, she can only call it _language_ to a hapless reporter from Paris-Match. Tintin has been quieter, solicitous of his poor Paddock of course, but thoughtful. Perhaps he's realized what Bianca knew the instant she saw the article: she's done them a favor.

The villagers, good country people, haven't caught on yet, but Bianca's a woman of the world. And no moralist; she rejoices for them, the happy creatures, but dear Tintin is a little _young_ , it must be said, although anyone can see he's more than able to make up his own mind. Gossip and the law, alas, are so terribly conventional, so incapable of fine distinctions.

Soon everyone will believe Captain Drydock's had his heart broken by La Castafiore. If he spends the rest of his days womanless, living in the country with his friend, it'll only prove how much he must have loved her. No small-minded gendarme or nosy priest will be able to cause them trouble.

She doesn't expect thanks or recognition; she'll keep silence. A pity, though. It would make a charming opera.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Belgium and France both decriminalized homosexuality in 1795. But in the early 1960s, when _Les Bijoux de la Castafiore_ takes place, the age of consent in both countries for homosexual sex was higher than for heterosexual sex. Tintin's age is a tricky issue, but he's very likely under 21, the age of consent in France (I'm not sure exactly what it was in Belgium) at the time


End file.
